


Sunshine

by ilfaitdusoleil



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Character Death, Crimes & Criminals, Death, Eventual Happy Ending, F/F, High School, Murder, Revenge, School, Yandere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-10-31 03:32:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17841656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilfaitdusoleil/pseuds/ilfaitdusoleil
Summary: **You can read this story on Wattpad! https://www.wattpad.com/story/178089672-sunshine-danganronpa-x-love-live **When Chika Takami finally got accepted into Uranohoshi Girl's High School, she was ecstatic! And when she found out her friends went there, too, she was beyond thrilled! The legendary idol group µ's attended there, too! It was like a dream come true!Was, that is.Led by the toy robot Monokuma, Chika found herself in the midst of a crazy killing game. But friends wouldn't kill friends, right?





	1. Young Dreamer

__

_When we're all together,_

_I start wanting to push myself_

_As I want to keep growing,_

_As I'm a Young Dreamer_

_-_

"You-chan, you got accepted, too?!"

Chika was completely unaware that her friend had applied, too. When she saw You standing outside of the school, she was ecstatic.

When Chika applied for the school, she had one goal in mind: to perform with µ's. She longed to be a shining idol, singing and dancing on stage. What a young dreamer! And this school was perfect! All of the best idols came from Uranohoshi! If you went to a different school and managed to make your debut, it was a miracle. That wouldn't matter, though, because your popularity would die down too quickly. No other school can match Uranohoshi.

 

"Yeah! I'm so glad you're here! We can be idols together!"

After hugging, the two heard footsteps approaching. They turned to look and were surprised at who they saw.

 

"Hey, everybody!"

"Kanan-chan! I can't believe you applied here. I haven't seen you in forever!"

"It's so great that we're together again! I was so worried that I'd be alone. Now that you guys are here, I'm so much happier!"

 

"What are we waiting for? Let's go inside!"

They approached the school and started to open the door, when suddenly, the ground was a lot closer than it was before. Everything went black.


	2. Oh, How Heartless

__

_Oh, how heartless..._

_This world is full of sorrow_

_But even that is fine,_

_Having met is a joy, isn't that right?_

_\--_

When the three woke up, they found themselves in the middle of a gym, with concerned faces surrounding them.

"They're awake, nya!"

Chika looked up and saw an orange-haired girl standing above her.

"R-Rin Hoshizora?! From µ's?!"

 

Chika sat up in a rush and looked around. There they were! All 9 members of µ's, in the same room as her! There were also some unfamiliar faces in the room.

Over in the corner, three girls were talking, and one was hiding behind the other.

"What? Is this Earth?" one mumbled, covering her face with her hand. "Fufufu. I have descended from my world and landed here. The fallen angel Yohane will gather her little demons an-"

 

"Yoshiko-chan!!! It's really you, zura! It's me, Hanamaru! Don't you remember me?"

"Ha-na-ma-ru?"

A red-haired girl was hiding behind the so-called "Hanamaru" girl, and she looked terrified of this girl. Yoshiko? Yohane? What was her real name?

Kanan got up quickly and yelled out to a group of two girls.

"Mari-chan! Dia-chan!"

You and Chika were sitting on the ground, and Chika saw a lonely girl standing away from everyone. Before she could approach her, she heard a loud voice coming from behind her.

"Hello, hello, everybody! I'm Monokuma, and welcome to Uranohoshi Girl's High!"

"Where are the other students?" a voice called out.

"Huh? There are no other students. Anyways, you'll all be participating in a killing game!"

"WHAT?!"

How heartless, right?

The girls stood, anxiously waiting for more details.


	3. Loveless World

__

_I head for the darkness,_

_As I pray for happiness,_

_LOVELESS WORLD_

_This flame won't go out._

\--

"Alright, here's the deal~ You kill someone, you get to graduate! Sounds easy, right? WRONG! Ya can't get caught, or you die too~"

Gasps could be heard from the crowd of people. This is a dream, right? Chika pinched herself- nothing. She tried to press her finger through her palm- nothing again! 

"There's nothing but despair in this loveless world. Despair! Despair, despair, despair, despair, despair, despair, despair! Hope is just a lie! Succumb to despair!"

The robotic bear cleared his throat. "Sorry, I got a little bit out of control there. Anyhow, there are some rules we gotta go over first! Any questions? No? Good!"

The bear's voice was loud- and quite annoying. He gave you no time to answer, and his voice resonated through the gym. He jumped down from the stage he was on and approached the group of girls.

"First of all, you're all split into 2 groups! µ's, ya know who you are! The other 9, you are Aqours! And, you're all split into 3 separate subunits within your groups! If ya kill anyone within your subunit, the entire subunit might be punished! Depends on how I'm feelin', upupupupu~"

After a pause, the bear gasped.

"Oops, I made a beary big mistake! You don't even know your own subunits! Well, it's introduction tiiime! Let's start with µ's!"

       

"Miss Honoka Kosaka, the leader of µ's! Her family owns a sweets shop called Homura! Isn't that so sweet? Upupupupu~ She's the ultimate baker! She's also the leader of the subunit Printemps!"

       

"Miss Kotori Minami, the ultimate maid! You may know her as "the Legendary Maid Minalinsky!" She's a member of Printemps!"

       

"The last member of Printemps, Miss Hanayo Koizumi! Who knows what her ultimate talent is? It's a mystery, for sure! Or maybe she's just so boring she doesn't have an ultimate talent! You'll find out soon, but watch out for her!"

       

"Miss Umi Sonoda, the leader of Lily White! She's the ultimate archeress! Better watch out for her, too! This girl is awfully skilled with a bow and arrow, upupu!"

       

"Miss Rin Hoshizora, the ultimate athlete! Better be careful around her. This girl can run! Upupu! She's a member of Lily White!"

       

"The last member of Lily White, Miss Nozomi Toujou! Her cards know all, and she knows all, too, since she's the ultimate psychic!"

       

"The leader of BiBi is Miss Eli Ayase! She's the ultimate dancer!"

       

"You're all idols, but not as good as the ultimate idol, Miss Nico Yazawa! Her Nico-smile will capture your heart! She's a member of BiBi."

       

"And finally, the last member of µ's and the last member of BiBi, Miss Maki Nishikino, the ultimate pianist!"

Of course, they all knew who µ's was. That's the reason everyone must've enrolled here! Chika's heart was pounding as she looked all around her. It still shocked her that she was in the same room as µ's! Monokuma cleared his throat as he approached the Aqours members.

"Now, onto the lovely ladies of Aqours!"

       

"Miss Chika Takami, who I selected as the leader of Aqours! She's the ultimate idol fan, so I chose her to be the leader! She's the leader of CYaRon!"

       

 

"Miss You Watanabe, the ultimate sailor, and a member of CYaRon!"

       

"Miss Ruby Kurosawa, the ultimate designer, and last member of CYaRon!"

       

"Hehe, we have two of the same talent! Meet Miss Riko Sakurauchi, the ultimate pianist and leader of Guilty Kiss! Which pianist is better? I just might have to kill the other one! Upupupu!"

       

"Miss Yoshiko Tsushima, who has the ultimate bad luck! Boohoo, how sad. She's a member of Guilty Kiss!"

"IT'S YOHANE!"

       

"Miss Mari Ohara, the ultimate leader! She's just a natural-born leader, hehe! She was even the chairwoman to her previous school! She's the last member of Guilty Kiss!"

       

"Miss Dia Kurosawa is the leader of Azalea! She's... heh, get ready for this one... the ultimate big sister! How lame is that? Upupupu! She has such a sister complex that being a big sister is her best talent!"

       

"The ultimate diver, Miss Kanan Matsuura, is a member of Azalea!"

       

"Last but not least, miss Hanamaru Kunikida, the ultimate librarian, is a member of Azalea!"

Chika looked over to the Riko girl. She looked nervous and wasn't standing near anyone in particular. She met eyes with Chika and Chika waved to her. Riko waved back. Chika was interested in this girl. She seemed new and Chika wanted to be her friend.

"Well there ya have it! You each get your own Monopad tablet and you can read the rules there!"

After giving everyone a tablet, Monokuma backed up.

"LET THE KILLING GAME COMMENCE!"


	4. Paradise Live

__

_Together, say yeah yeah yeah!_

_You too, say yeah yeah yeah!_

_We'll have a Paradise Live_

_(Three, two, three, two, one, live!)_

\--

Chika pressed the home button on the Monopad, and a button saying "rules" appeared on the screen. Everybody pressed it.

 

"So, it's like a curfew, zura!" 

 

"Well, I guess that makes sense," muttered Maki.

 

"So we can't hurt the bear? That's not very shiny," Mari said.

 

"Well, we already knew that," Eli said.

 

"W-what?! The entire subunit?! That's not fair," Ruby said.

"That's it of the rules."

There was silence between everyone as they went back to their rooms.

 

\--

Hours later, everyone gathered in the dining room to eat lunch. However, nobody wanted to eat or talk. Kanan cleared her throat, but everyone was still looking down.

"Hey. Hey. HEY!"

Everybody looked up at who was yelling. It was Nico Yazawa, the ultimate idol!

"Why are you all so mopey? It's not like any of us will kill each other! You guys need to stop being all upset and smile! It's not that hard."

 

"Come on, everyone, do it with me- Nico Nico Ni!"

 

Everyone sat in awkward silence yet again. Nico kept smiling. "Nico Nico Ni!" she said louder. Ruby Kurosawa stood up, her face a bright red. 

"N-Nico Nico Ni..." she muttered softly, slowly bringing her hands up to her head. "Nico Nico Ni... Nico Nico Ni!" She repeated it again, this time with a smile on her face.

Soon after, others started joining in. More people were smiling and talking to others. Even the embarrassed ones like Dia and Maki eventually did it. People were chatting now. The power of the ultimate idol really helped.

"Well, now that everyone's happy again, let's play a game! I took some Truth or Dare cards from the game room!"

Everyone mumbled in agreement. Nico sat down and took the game out of her purse. She put truth cards in one pile, and dare in another. She put the spinner in the middle. "I'll go first! If you refuse to answer, you're out!"

She spun the spinner, which landed on You Watanabe. "Alright, truth or dare?"

After thinking for a few seconds, she replied with "Truth!"

Nico took the first card out of the pile and laughed under her breath. "Out of everyone in this room, who would you want to date?"

She immediately had an answer. "W-well, probably Chika-chan," she said, and the girls both turned bright red.

"Alright, now it's your turn, You-chan."

You reached over to the spinner and flicked it, her face still red. It landed on Hanayo Koizumi.

"U-uh... d-dare!" she quickly exclaimed, before regretting her choice.

"Kiss the person to the left of you on their forehead."

Hanayo gulped. Her best friend Rin was to her right, but to the left was Honoka.

"U-um... I can't do this! I forfeit!" Hanayo exclaimed.

"Hanayo-chan... if you don't do it, I'll be beary angry! I might just have to kill you!"

Monokuma.

Hanayo shrieked as the robotic bear approached her. Rin jumped in front of her to shield the tremulous girl from the sadistic bear. "Rin will protect you, nya!"

 

"Upupu! Just kidding! You were so beary scared! I can't hurt you guys unless you try to harm me!"

"That's not something to joke about!" Hanayo exclaimed, wiping the tears from her face.

"Well maybe you guys should have read the rules!"

 

"We did," Eli replied.

"Well, I added a new one! So read it!"

Nico took out her Monopad and opened to the rules. 

 

"The headmaster cannot harm the students as long as the headmaster remains unharmed," she said out loud. "Ugh, okay, fine! Can we get back to the game already?"

Monokuma walked away and the girls continued their game.

The spinner landed on Eli, and she chose truth. "What is your least favorite thing about the person on your right?" 

Nico looked angry, and Eli forfeited.

Honoka chose truth, and got "Who in the room do you think would be a bad date?" She forfeited as well.

Umi eventually forfeited when pressured to choose dare and being given a "shameless dare." Nico couldn't answer what the worst thing about her was. You couldn't lick Kanan's cheek, and Rin couldn't ask her crush out.

After going back and forth for a while, only Yoshiko and Mari were left.

"Wow! I can't believe the ultimate unlucky student has made it this far!"

"Fufufu. You have underestimated the power of the great Yohane. Now, my little demon- truth, or dare?"

"Heheheh. Dare."

Yoshiko picked up a card and smirked. "It's a dirty one."

Mari leaned forward. "What is it?"

"Wear only your underwear for the rest of the game."

Mari began to take her pants off. Dia covered Ruby's eyes and Kanan turned red. Before she could take them off, she heard an annoying voice...

"Oops! I have to stop your game now! I must've accidentally slipped that one in there, upupu! Lunchtime is over! Yoshiko wins!"

Yoshiko did a pose while Hanamaru went to congratulate her. 

"Wow, Yoshiko-chan! I can't believe you were lucky today, zura!"

The TV turned on and Monokuma was on the screen. "It's 12:30 It's free time now!"

Everyone went where they wanted, and Chika decided she'd make some friends. 

 

\--

_Free Time has started. You may choose up to three girls for free time. There will be two free time events, with different girls. The girls who spend free time together will defend eachother in the trials. You may choose from any of the 18 girls. There is no guarantee your comment will be chosen._


	5. Strawberry Trapper

_"Come into my possession"_

_That hidden voice_

_Has the smell of berries,_

_Trap in one night_

\--

[DAY 1 - FREE TIME 1/2]

       

[YOSHIKO, RUBY AND NICO]

\--

"Oh! Hey, Yoshiko-chan!"

Ruby approached the girl, who was deep in thought in a classroom. After calling her name, she jumped and quickly tried to do a pose.

"It's Yohane! Fufufu, you humans are so forgetful."

Yoshiko was sitting on a desk, and Ruby sat down in a chair behind her.

"So, Yoshi- I mean, Yohane-chan, you used to be friends with Hanamaru-chan?"

"Yeah, I knew her in kindergarten."

"Really? You guys have known each other for so long!"

"Well, I haven't seen her in a long time. You guys are much closer now."

"But she never forgot about you all those years. She talked about you all the time!"

"R-really?!"

Yoshiko jumped own from the desk and struck a pose.

"Fufufu... how would you like to become Yohane's number one little demon?"

"O-okay!" Ruby agreed.

"Wonderful! I have an outfit for you in my room that I think will fit!"

The two girls went to Yoshiko's room.

\--

"Eeeh... this is so embarrassing..."

Ruby had agreed to go along with Yoshiko's shenanigans, and she ended up having to wear a dress that Dia or Umi would call shameless.

       

When looking in the mirror, Ruby realized it wasn't as bad as she thought, and that she likes talking to Yoshiko.

"Wonderful! We will conquer the mere mortals in this here school, and then rule the underworld! But for now, we'll go rule the hallway."

The two stepped out into the hallway, where they saw Nico.

       

"Hey, guys! You all had fun earlier, right?"

The two nodded in agreement and Yoshiko struck yet another pose.

"Fufufu... we meet again~ It must be fate! Would you like to become my number one little demon?"

"Hey! I thought I was number one!"

Nico smiled and posed similar to Yoshiko.

"Well, Nico already is the number one idol! It makes sense I'd be the top for everything! I guess we'll have to battle to the death!"

The trio walked off, chatting.

[ENJOYMENT - 5/5]

[YOSHIKO, RUBY, AND NICO NOW TRUST EACH OTHER AND WILL DEFEND EACH OTHER IN TRIALS.]

       

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be posting the next free time event soon. If you look at the comments on the previous chapter, then you'll know who's next.
> 
> After the first trial is complete, I'm going to release a casting call for this series! There will be more dialogue and it will be a lot more detailed than the story. If you are interested in voicing a character then feel free to message me on wattpad or on discord, aubrey#0943 and I'll give you lines for you to audition.


End file.
